Our First Christmas Together
by favgarden
Summary: Carolyn wants for find the perfect gift for the Captain. Does such a gift exist? A repost of an old story. Enjoy!


I do not own these characters. (Wish I did though!) I'm just borrowing them for a little while and promise to return them safe and sound.

They belong to Fox, R.A. Dick, and others I envy a great deal.

This story is for Kathy M. and Susan G., two great friends and big GAMM fans. Thanks for being you!

Our First Christmas Together

Carolyn sat in her chair, with her back to her desk and typewriter, staring out of the French doors of her room. Although the snow had begun to fall early in the afternoon, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice. With only three weeks left until Christmas, she really needed to start her holiday shopping. She turned back to the desk and looked over her list again.

Even though Carolyn did not have much money to spend on gifts, she had managed to save enough to get some nice things for the children, Martha and the grandparents. The only thing missing from her list was a gift for Captain Gregg.

"What could I give him that he could possibly need or want?", she asked herself.

Letting out a sigh, she closed her notebook and went downstairs to freshen her coffee.

-----

When Carolyn walked into the kitchen, Martha was just taking some cookies out of the oven for the children's afternoon snack.

"Oh, Mrs. Muir! You're just in time to try this new cookie recipe I'm trying out. Have one while they're still warm."

Carolyn took a cookie from the tray and bit into it, but showed little reaction to the taste.

"That bad?" Martha asked.

"Oh, no! Martha, it's delicious. It's just that I have been going over my Christmas list, and I'm having trouble deciding on a gift for a friend of mine."

"Well maybe when you go shopping, something will catch your eye at the store and the problem will be solved. If you need a few hints, I would be happy to supply some."

Carolyn laughed. "Thanks, Martha! But I think I can handle it. I am going to take a trip to Boston tomorrow and try to get some of my shopping done."

------

The next morning, Carolyn was taking her coat out of the closet, when the Captain appeared by the telescope.

"Good morning, Madame! Where are you off to so early on this fine day?" the Captain asked.

"Oh! Good morning to you too, Captain! I'm going to Boston today to get some Christmas shopping done."

"Ah, yes... Christmas! I remember as a child, my aunt would make a special breakfast of scones and jam. Then in the evening our neighbors joined us for a great feast."

Carolyn saw an opportunity arising.

"Captain, you celebrated many Christmases, was there any particular gift that you received that you liked the most?"

"Not that I can recall. My aunt had little money so there were not many presents. Later on, I spent many of my Christmas holidays at sea. The ship's chaplain would conduct a service on board and all of the crew received extra rations for the day."

The Captain noticed the look of disappointment on Carolyn's face and asked her why she wanted to know.

"Oh, no reason. I just wondered what Christmas was like in your time. That's all."

"Mrs. Muir, don't you think that you should be on your way? It is a long drive to Boston and if you wish to be back by dinner..."

"You're right, Captain. I'll be on my way."

As she started out the door, the Captain called out, "Be sure to drive carefully, Mrs. Muir. Oh, and lock the car doors, and..."

Carolyn stuck her head back inside the door and with a twinkle in her eye, she saluted him, saying, "Aye, aye, Captain!" and then she was gone before he could say anything more.

-----

The shopping trip was truly an exhausting experience, but it was worth the trip. Many stores had wonderful sales for the holidays. Carolyn was able to get gifts fro everyone on her list and even found a nice dress for herself to wear on Christmas Day. Despite her efforts, she was not able to find a gift for the Captain.

The following day, Jonathan called Carolyn into his room and closed the door.

"Mom, I need your help with something," he whispered.

"Hmm, this sounds serious. What is it, honey?" she asked as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Well, I wanted to get a present for the Captain and I can't buy it myself. I saved my allowance. See!"

He held out his small hand, which was full of change and a few dollar bills.

"Sure, I'll help you. Do you know what you want to get him?"

"Oh, yeah! I know he likes cigars, so that's what I want to get him. But the man at the store won't sell them to me. Can you get'em, Mom?"

Carolyn gave her son a squeeze.

"That's no problem. I would be happy to do that for you. I'll get them for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom! You're the best!"

He gave her a big smile and an even bigger hug.

-----

True to her word, Carolyn purchased the cigars the next day.

Later, while she helped him wrap the gift, she questioned the boy to see if he had any idea what SHE could give the Captain.

"Gee, Mom! I can't think of anything he needs. He's got so much neat stuff in the attic. What else could he want?"

"I just don't know Jonathan. I guess I will just have to keep thinking."

-----

The days passed quickly and Carolyn was kept quite busy. Both Candy and Jonathan had parts in the Christmas pageant at church, so there were costumes to be made and rehearsals to attend. All of the holiday preparations were coming along well, except for Carolyn's dilemma.

The Captain began to notice that the closer Christmas came, the more subdued Carolyn seemed to become. He worried that she might be thinking of her late husband. Even though she never mentioned him, he could still be in her thoughts. It was only natural with the holiday season upon them.

"If only I could help ease your pain and help you get over your loss," he said to himself.

-----

Christmas Eve brought a little snow and a lot of smiles from the children.

"Do you think we will find footprints from Santa and the reindeer up on the widow's walk tomorrow morning?" Jonathan wondered aloud.

"It's possible Jonathan, but I don't want you going up on the roof alone in the morning, it could be slippery up there!" Carolyn replied.

"Your mother is right, lad. Tomorrow morning, I shall accompany you up there and we can investigate together."

The Captain turned to Carolyn and gave her a wink.

"Oh, boy!" Jonathan cried out, "That will be neat!"

"Hey, what about me?" Candy chimed in, not wanting to be left out.

The Captain bowed in Candy's direction.

"Of course, my dear girl. I would not dream of leaving you out," the Captain assured child.

Candy's smile lighted the room.

With plans in place for the morning, Carolyn led the children upstairs and put them both to bed.

-----

Waiting until Martha had turned in for the night, Carolyn began to fill the children's stockings. She turned towards the tree and was surprised to see the Captain standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Captain!"

"And to you, Mrs. Muir. I see that the children finally fell asleep."

"Yes, they were so excited!" she replied as she continued getting things ready for the morning.

"I was hoping that you and I could sit together for a few moments."

"Certainly, Captain."

Carolyn left the packages and sat down on the couch. Captain Gregg sat down along side of her.

"I thought, perhaps, since things will be quite hectic around here in the morning that I might take this chance to present you with my gift tonight."

Carolyn felt her cheeks flush. This was the moment she had been dreading for the past three weeks.

With that he held out a small package wrapped in red paper with white ribbon.

"I hope you don't mind, Madame, I took the liberty of "borrowing" some of your wrapping paper and ribbon, as I do not have any means of acquiring them myself." He tugged at his ear nervously.

Carolyn stared at the gift, her eyes filling with tears.

The Captain suddenly felt very embarassed.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should have asked permission first..." he trailed off.

Carolyn laughed through her tears.

"Oh, no, Captain. It's not that," she sniffed. "It's just that, well, I don't have a gift for you," her voice was barely above a whisper. "I searched everywhere, but I could not find anything that seemed right for you. I have... nothing to give."

The Captain was struck by the sight of her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she stared at the gift in his hand.

"Is that what has been troubling you these past days? My dear lady, I have little need of the material things of this world. This small token is merely my way of expressing my thanks for the gift you HAVE given me."

With a puzzled look, she said,"But, I don't remember giving you a gift?"

"Perhaps you will understand when you open the box," he said.

As the Captain once again held out the gift to Carolyn, she accepted it, all the while staring deeply into his eyes. With trembling hands, she unwrapped the package and slowly opened the box. There inside, was a shiny, brass key. Rather old-fashioned, but very ornate and beautiful.

As Carolyn removed the key from the box, she looked questioningly at the Captain.

"It's lovely, Captain, but I'm afraid I don't understand?"

"This, my dear, is the original key to the lock on the front door of Gull Cottage. I had it specially made in Boston when the house was built. After my untimely demise, the lock on the door was changed. I, however, hid the key in my wheelhouse as a memento."

"But why... are you givng it to me?" she paused, lost in the depths of his eyes.

"My dear lady, this was the key to my house. The house that you; by your presence, have turned into a home... a real home. As it was always meant to be. It is just my way of saying that you belong here."

Carolyn closed her fingers around the key and held it close to her heart, a radiant smile upon her lips.

"Thank you, Captain. I will treasure it always," she spoke softly.

Clearing his throat, the Captain stood.

"I believe I have kept you from your "Santa duties" long enough. If you will excuse me, I will bid you a good night, Madame."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Carolyn sat for a few moments staring at the gift in her hand. She finished filling the children's stockings, then after giving one last look around, she went up to bed.

-----

Not long after, the Captain made his nightly rounds in the house, making sure everything was secure for the night. He stopped in the children's room, first adjusting Candy's blankets and then retrieving Jonathan's teddy bear from the floor and placing it beside him. After seeing the children were settled, he proceeded to "his" cabin.

As he approached the bed, he noticed the key on the nightstand. Carolyn had taken the ribbon from the package and tied it on the end of the key into a bow.

"Eternally female!" he laughed to himself.

He picked up the key and sat on the edge of the bed, looking lovingly at the beautiful woman sleeping there.

"My dear Carolyn, if only you could know that the true key you possess is the one to my heart."

With that, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Welcome home, my love and Merry Christmas."

The End


End file.
